Blitzball
Blitzball is an aquatic ball sport played in Spira. It is Spira's favorite and most dominant sport, allowing fans to take their minds off the ever present threat of Sin. Blitzball is a sport over 1000 years old. After Zanarkand's destruction a millennium ago, and after Sin's emergence, blitzball became Spira's only form of entertainment. The ancient gesture used by blitzball spectators to cheer on their team was adopted by Yevon and became known as a religious gesture. By the time of Yuna's Pilgrimage, blitzball is embraced by the Yevon faith, despite Bevelle not having its own team in the league; Maesters of Yevon are known to attend important blitzball tournaments, and the blitzball stadium in Luca is one of the few examples of machina that is not labelled forbidden. The objective of the game is for the player and their team to kick the blitzball - a dimpled ball about thirty centimeters in diameter - into the opposing team's goal, while the opposing team simultaneously defends their goal and attempts to steal the blitzball in order to make an attempt at the player's goal. The verb for playing blitzball is "blitzing" or "to blitz" Locales and Stadiums Blitzball stadiums have a superstructure of varying design, supporting hemispherical seating around a circular masonry courtyard, above which an invisible spherical and semi-permeable force field is suspended. Water fills the force field to create the water sphere play-field. Luca Stadium : By the time of the events in Yuna's Pilgrimage the Luca Stadium is the sole surviving blitzball stadium in Spira, and home of the Spiran blitzball tournament. It sits at the center of Luca's docks. Protected by the Chocobo Knights, as well as Crusaders and Warrior Monks during visits from Maesters, as seen during the visits of Maester Seymour and Grand Maester Mika. The stadium is a vital monument of hope for the world's populace constantly under the threat of the monster, Sin. Zanarkand Stadium : A locale in Dream Zanarkand, it was the home stadium for the Zanarkand Abes, Tidus and Jecht's team, and houses the Jecht Memorial Cup. It was destroyed along with the rest of the city during Sin's attack on the dream world. Its structure is similar to that of the Zanarkand Dome. Zanar commentates matches in Dream Zanarkand. He talks of his experiences watching Jecht play blitzball, conversing about him with his father, and the Jecht Memorial Cup, in which Tidus plays. Teams and Players Teams There are six active blitzball teams from across Spira that compete. Blitzball teams are made up of six players per side; three fielders, two defenders, and one goalkeeper. Team captains tend to have bands on their left arms as a sign of their status. Besaid Aurochs The Aurochs hail from the seaside village of Besaid, and at the beginning of Final Fantasy X, are under Wakka's captaincy. The team have the dubious distinction of being the only team in Spira to have never progressed through the first round of the Luca blitz tournament. When Tidus joins in exchange for passage, their success rate increases. The player has control over the Besaid Aurochs following the events in Luca. Luca Goers The Luca Goers reign as the Spiran champions. They are captained by the confident and brash forward, Bickson. As they represent the city with the only blitz stadium, they are widely regarded as the most beloved team throughout Spira. The team members can be found in and around Luca stadium, if the player wishes to add them to their team. Al Bhed Psyches The Al Bhed Psyches represent the Al Bhed race. Their goalie, Nimrook, is the best goalie in the game. Ronso Fangs The Ronso Fangs represent the Ronso race. Due to their physicality, they rely heavily on power and endurance in matches, whilst somewhat lacking in the speed statistics. The Ronso Fangs team members can only be found at the Luca Docks in Luca. Kilika Beasts The Kilika Beasts hail from the small seaside town of Kilika. High Summoner Ohalland used to play for the team before he became a summoner. The Kilika Beasts' team members can be found throughout Kilika from the port to the temple. Guado Glories The Guado Glories represent the Guado race, and hail from Guadosalam. Statistically, their players contrast the Ronso Fangs, with high speed at the expense of HP, Attack and Endurance. The Guado Glories team can be found in Guadosalam. Zanarkand Abes The Zanarkand Abes is Tidus's team in Dream Zanarkand, where he was known as the star player. They have yellow and black outfits. His father, Jecht, also played for the Abes, a shadow Tidus struggles to step out of. Zanarkand Duggles The Zanarkand Duggles is another team competing in the Jecht Memorial Cup, featuring black and red outfits. Little is known about the team due to Dream Zanarkand's destruction at the hands of Sin other than that they "play dirty". Category:Misc.